The curse of the giant green doggy of doom!
by InvaderAlison
Summary: This is the 2nd story in the TGITOTC series, the first is "They're coming!" Zim was gonna use some growth elixir to make himself grow to crush the puny humans, but what happens when Gir drinks it? Sorry for typos and bad spelling, my grammar check on my word doc doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Story 2

The curse of the huge green doggy of doom!

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs (if there even will be/are any in here) in here. I only own Olivia, her parents, April, Kate, Crystal, Laura, Amber, Alex, Sierra and Kayla.

Ms. Bitters room at the end of the day, Zim sat at his desk, staring desperatly at the clock along with many others. Dib sat in his desk, trying to pay attention but failing poorly. He looked at the clock, Olivia was in french right now, a FUN class. 3 more minutes!He was just about to ask for an excuse to leave, when the bell wrang and school was over. He stood up and quickly headed for the door, when he saw Zim dash out of the door really fast and that my friends is where we start this story :)

Dib- (thinking) What is that aien menace up to now?

Zim ran right through the doors and out of the school, but unfortunatly, Olivia had been going down the stairs, and Zim bumped into her and they both fell down the concrete stairs.

Both- Hey watch where you're going! (Then they realize they were talking to each other)

Olivia- Oh, it's just you Zim. Sorry.

Zim- Yeah. Well I have to get going, bye! (He runs off, Olivia just shrugged her shoulders and walked off into the city.

Zim's base

Zim- Yes, finished! Now to test it. (looks at a discarded pen. He pours the liquid on it, and the paper gets bigger than the lab.) Yes! (Pours a different liquid on it, and it goes back to normal size. then Gir runs in.

Gir- Hiya master!

Zim- Gir, you are just in time to watch my amazing new plan! I dump this growth juice on myself, making myself huge, so I can smush all the pathetic earthlings like bugs! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gir- Oooooooh... PRETTY! (Gir takes the liquid and drinks it all. He starts getting really, really, really big, so tall that he goes through the roof of the base, making it crumble to peices.)

Zim- Oh no! Gir what have you done!? Wait, this can still work. (yelling) Gir! You must smush all of the humans do you understand? (Gir was to tall to hear Zim, so he says...)

Gir- I'm going to go play! (Gir runs off into the city)

Zim- No Gir! (Gir is gone) (sighs) Computer! Fix the base while I go out and find him!

Computer- Yes Zim. (Zim puts on his disguise and runs off to find Gir.)

Wow... short chapter... I hope you liked this "episode"!  
What will Gir do to the city?  
Will Zim be able to stop him?  
Will Zim's dream of the end of the human race come true?  
Read to find out... _


	2. Chapter 2

In the city

Olivia is walking down the street, about to go into a store, when someone yells in terror,

Random person- Ahh! A huge dog thing!

Olivia- Oh no. (She turns around and sees exactly what she had planned to see.) Gir, stop! (Gir can't hear her. She sighs, extends her wings and flies up to him (no one was paying attention because they were so scared. When she gets up to him, he sees her and says...)

Gir- Hi!

Olivia- Gir, what happened to you!?

Gir- Master gave me some yummy juice, and it made me grow soooooo big! (Olivia puts a hand on her hand, then hears Zim yelling (Keplens have very good hearing)...)

Zim- (shouting) GIR! STOP THIS AT ONCE!

Olivia- (shouting) Zim?

Zim- (shouting) Olivia?

Olivia- Gir, don't move, okay?

Gir- Okie dokie!

Olivia- (flies down) Zim, what happened to him? What juice is he talking about?

Zim- I had made a growth liquid to make myself taller so I could smash all the pathetic filthy humans, but Gir took it and drank it!

Olivia- So how do we get him back to normal size?

Zim- We have to get him to drink this (holds up a vile with blue liquid in it).

Olivia- Okay, I can fly up and give it to him (Zim hands Olivia the vile and she flies up and says to Gir...) Gir, I have some more yummy juice for you.

Gir- Yay! he takes the small vile, and drank a little bit, like 2 drops, enough to shrinkhim 4 inches, but then he said in disgust...) Yuck! This is icky! (Then he threw the vile to the ground)

Olivia and Zim- NO!

Olivia- (flies down and catches the vile. Lands and hands it to Zim)

Zim- Now how do we get him to take it?

Olivia- We're gonna have to force it in his mouth.

Gir- Imma spin!

Olivia- Oh no.

Zim- What?

Olivia- (Gir started to spin, and sure enough, it formed a tornado.) That.

Zim- Oh.

Olivia- (The tornado started to come towards them.) Run! (Zim and Olivia started to run, but Zim was sucked into the tornado.) Zim!

Zim- Whoa!

Olivia- (She flew up , getting as close to Zim but as far away from the tornado as possible, and extended her hand to him.) (shouting) Grab my hand!

Zim-(Shouting) Get closer!

Olivia- (shouting) I can't! (She extendid her arm as far as possible, and Zim did the same, and she ws able to grab his hand and pull him out of the twister and flew far enough away that they weren't affected by the storm.)

Zim- Thanks, but I got it from here. (He then used his jetpack part of his PAK.)

Olivia- Alright, let's go. (But when they turned around, Gir was gone, and heading to the houses.) Okay then.

Zim- Yes Gir! Yes! Destroy the filthy humans Gir! (looked to Olivia, but she wasn't there. She was over by Gir, saying something. Zim couldn't hear what, but he saw Gir's arm bump Olivia and send her to the ground. Zim flew over to her, she had landed and was thinking.)

Olivia- Now what? He won't take it.

Zim- (He and Olivia thought for a minute. Then Zim said...) I got it, he likes those disgusting earth suck monkey things, so if we put the potion in one of those and get him to eat it, then he will shrink!

Olivia- Zim, that's brilliant! Now come on, we have no time to loose.

Zim and Olivia went to the nearest store and got a chocolate suck monkee (I think that is how they spell it in the show) and dumped the stuff in it and flew over to Gir, who was still spinning and there was still a tornado.

Zim- (shouting) Gir, we got you a suck monkee! (Gir didn't acknowledge them.)

Olivia- He's never gonna be able to hear us unless we get right next to him.

Zim- Then come on! (The two of them inched closer and closer to the twister until it sucked them in. It was rough and they were thrown around alot until all of a sudden, it was calm.) What happened?

Olivia- It's the eye of the storm. (She said this more to herself than Zim.) Come on. (The two of them flew up to Gir's ear.)

Zim- (shouting) Gir! Stop spinning at once! (Gir didn't listen) (shouting) Gir! Stop this at once! (Still nothing)

Olivia- Let me try. (she cleared her voice)(gently but loud enough for Gir to hear her over the wind) Gir, would you please stop spinning? (Gir stopped dead and stood still. Everything that had been in the air fell.)

Zim- (he had a confused look on his face) Why did he listen to you and not me?

Olivia- (shrugged) manners? (She turned to Gir) Gir, we have something for you.

Gir- Oooooooooh! What is it!? What is it!?

Zim- (holds up the suck monkee) Here Gir, a nice suck monkee just for you.

Gir- Ooooooooooooooh! Gimme gimme gimme gimme! (Zim handed it to Gir, and he popped it in his mouth and ate it. Nothing happened)

Olivia and Zim- What!?

Zim- I don't get it! Why is he still huge!?

Olivia- Wait! Look. (She pointed to one of the "toes" of the green dog costume and saw Gir walk out of it like it was a door, then the taller version of Gir just disappeared into dust.) Okay, that works.


End file.
